


When Things Get Too Real

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, care, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten Clark experiences things differently. She always pushes the boundaries and limits of everything. But sometimes, she pushes them too far and gets hurt. *no finale spoilers*</p><p>WARNING: Rape mention; minor scene but no serious details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Rape mention; minor scene but no serious details.
> 
> I don't know why but I just kind of wanted some sort of fic with Cameron needing to climb into the tank to calm Kirsten down or something. This just kind of came up. Hope you like.

“Talk to me, Princess. What’s going on in there?” asked Cameron through the radio comm. Kirsten’s vitals had been increasing slowly and she wasn’t talking. Everyone was watching her so closely, analyzing every bit of information that came in.

“I-I see…” What did she see? Kirsten was inside the brain of a supposed suicide victim. She knew the girl wasn’t suicidal; there were no negative thoughts or anything. The girl was happy. “I see a happy family. She loved them, trusted them.

_“Okay, I’ll be careful, Mom. Trust me. Joey is going to be there, so it’s fine,”_ said the girl in the memory.

“Somebody named Joey was going too. I think that might be her brother. I don’t know. It’s not a normal friendship sort of vibe.”

_“Alright, alright,”_ said the mom. _“You two stay close. I love you.”_ She pulled the girl into a tight hug.

_“Bye Dad,”_ the girl said before hugging the man. _“Love you guys_. _”_   She walked outside and towards her car.

“I need to be closer to her time of death,” said Kirsten. “I think I’m close, but I’m not sure.”

Cameron typed in the computer and stitched Kirsten just before her death. “You got two minutes, Stretch. We need a name, license plate, something so we can identify her.” Even though the girl was found in the woods, her drug intake was high and there was no evidence of anyone else being around. She was a Jane Doe, and nobody had reported a missing person.

Kirsten was thrown into the middle of a small group of people around a bonfire. She looked around and saw the girl.

_“C’mon, Katie. It’s fine. We’ve all done it before,”_ one of the guys said.

“Katie. That’s her name. Katie,” Kirsten repeated. “She’s with what I think are friends.”

_“I-I don’t know. I don’t want to. I’m sorry,”_ said Katie. She took a sip from a beer bottle before someone stood up and grabbed her hand.

“I need to be closer to her death, Girlfriend,” said Kirsten in her comm. Nothing was happening, and all she was feeling was happiness and nervousness.

“Can’t, Cupcake. You’re too close as it is,” responded Cameron.

“Nothing is happening! Get me closer!” Then there was something. The boy who had grabbed her hand started to get handsy, grabbing her butt and breasts. “Wait, wait, wait.”

“Stretch, you’ve got a minute,” Cameron told her.

_“I want you, baby…”_ said the guy.

_“Joey, you know how wrong that it,”_ Katie said.

Kirsten didn’t say anything.

_“C’mon, please?”_ said Joey.

Katie shook her head. _“No. We’re siblings. You’re my brother.”_

_“Not biologically. We’re step-siblings_ and _you’re adopted. We’re nowhere closely related.”_

_“It’s still not right. Please, Joey, I’m not comfortable with this.”_

At that point, Cameron was yelling into his comm. “Stretch, hurry up. Thirty seconds!” He was panicking. He hadn’t had to bounce Kirsten out himself yet, but he would do it if he had to.

In the stitch, Joey threw Katie onto the ground. He pinned her down and shoved the drugs that she refused to take down her throat. _“Maybe if you’re stoned, you’ll change your mind.”_ Then Joey began undressing her. That explained why the cops found her naked.

“Joey’s raping her,” Kirsten said softly.

“Okay, great. Now bounce!” yelled Cameron. Chances were Joey was the killer and they had means to arrest him just because of rape.

_“Stop! Joey, stop it!”_ yelled Katie.

Joey forced the drugs to stay in her mouth, choking her.

“Kirsten, you literally have ten seconds to bounce! Get out of there!” yelled Cameron.

Kirsten was still watching, feeling hurt and pissed and every other feeling. She could barely feel anything, though, at the same time. It was weird. Next thing she knew, she was jolted back with a choke, assuming that was how Katie died. She typed in her pin code as fast as she could and barely made it out.

***

She didn’t move. She was frozen still in the tank, eyes wide open and trying to process everything.

Cameron was already running over to the water tank. “Kirsten? Kirsten, get out.” He shook her body slightly.

She didn’t move.

“Kirsten! Kirsten, listen to me!” he yelled, now climbing into the tank. He pulled her up and into his arms.

She just stared blankly away, letting Cameron hold her for a moment. “I-I can’t believe it…” she mumbled.

“Kirsten, whatever you’re feeling isn’t real. It’s just the residual emotion. It’s not real,” he said to her, holding her head up with one arm.

“They were siblings. Not biological, but they were brother and sister. And he just…he raped her.” Kirsten was still hooked up to medical and her vitals were skyrocketing.

Cameron noticed and looked down at her. “Stretch? Hey, look at me.” He grabbed her chin and gently tilted her face towards his own. “Look. We’re gonna get him. He’s not going to get away with any of this. I need you to breathe, okay?” Ayo gave him an oxygen mask for Kirsten and he gently put it up to her nose and mouth. “Take a deep breath with me.”

After a few breathing exercises, Kirsten seemed to be better. She sat up and pushed the mask away. “I’m good,” she said softly to the general public. Then she looked to Cameron, who was still holding her. “I’m good.”

He smiled and let go of her. “Good. Glad you feel better, Stretch.”

Kirsten smiled and stepped out of the water tank. Cameron sat there for a moment and watched before stepping out himself. “Anyone got extra clothes?” he asked in a slightly joking manner.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten waited for Cameron at his car. She sat right next to the driver’s side so that nobody would notice her when coming out of the building. When he finally arrived, he jumped. “You okay?” he asked her softly.

She continued to stare blankly at the ground, legs crisscrossed and hands on her ankles. She simply shook her head.

Cameron took a seat next to her. Linus gave him an extra pair of jeans and t-shirt that he had in his bag, but never explained why he had them. That was beside the matter, and Kirsten didn’t even notice. Cameron simply sighed and rested his head on the back of the car. “You wanna talk about it? About what you saw?”

Kirsten shook her head.

“You wanna talk about…unicorns or butterflies or something? Talk about something that makes you smile?” He tried to grin to encourage Kirsten, but she didn’t even budge. He let out a heavier sigh. “Look, we can’t stay here all night. Maggie would be pissed in the morning. But we can sit in my car outside my apartment or outside your house all night if you want.”

Kirsten closed her eyes. She wanted all of this to just go away. She felt betrayal, powerlessness, and guilt. Why guilt? Why the hell did she feel _guilty_? She knew that they were all part of the emotions Katie felt, but why was guilt one of those emotions?

She took a deep breath. “I want to go to your place,” she said with a nod.

Cameron nodded with her, standing up and offering a hand. “My place it is, then.”

***

After a silent car ride, Cameron finally spoke up. “Do you want to go in?” he asked as he turned off the car.

Kirsten was staring at the ground again, motionless.

“Stretch, what’s wrong?” he asked, placing a hand on Kirsten’s arm.

Bad choice.

Kirsten snapped it away and glared at him. “Don’t touch me!” she nearly yelled, her eyes misty.

Cameron’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand away. “I-I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to…” He noticed Kirsten’s eyes, staring at him like he was the one to just flip out on her. “What happened?” he asked. It was a soft yet firm voice, a voice that demanded an answer in the kindest way.

Kirsten let the tears fall but didn’t make a sound. She stared at Cameron, wanting to reach out to him and hug him, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“She…she trusted him,” she finally said. “She trusted him. He was her brother. And she felt… _guilty_ for not giving him sex. That was her last emotion. _Guilt_. She felt guilty to her murderer, her rapist, her own fucking brother. She has nothing to feel guilty about; she doesn’t deserve to feel guilty. And that’s the last thing she felt. And now that’s all I feel. All I feel is guilty and scared and betrayed because of her. I know it’s not real, Cameron; trust me, I know that more than anything else. But, goddamn, does it feel like they’re my own emotions.” She didn’t lose eye contact at all while talking. She looked straight at Cameron as she spoke, allowing tears to fall as she spoke.

“That’s the biggest emotion Katie felt before she died. _Guilt_ ,” murmured she.

Cameron whispered, “Can I comfort you in anyway?”

Kirsten unbuckled and leaned over to hug him tightly. “Don’t ever let me go,” she mumbled into his neck.

Cameron was unsure what to do at first. He moved the seat back far enough so that he could pull Kirsten into his lap and hold her comfortably. He also moved the middle console back to create more space in the front. Hugging her tightly, he pressed a kiss into her temple. “For you to think I would is ridiculous…” he whispered once finally adjusted and comfortable.

“Don’t ever leave me either,” murmured Kirsten again.

Cameron buried his face into her shoulder, feeling himself about to cry. “I won’t, Kirsten. I’ll be with you, protect you, no matter what.”

Kirsten nodded in his neck but didn’t move besides that. She only sobbed until nothing more could come out. Soon, she began to identify her feelings versus the feelings from the stitch. As she calmed down, her grip around Cameron loosened.

After a half hour, give or take, Kirsten finally gained the energy to pick her head up and look at Cameron. Her face was red and puffy, eyes bloodshot and nose a bit runny. She smiled down at Cameron, keeping her hands comfortably around his neck. “Thank you,” she whispered ever so softly.

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m here for you no matter what,” promised Cameron.

Kirsten’s smile grew slightly. “I still will,” she assured. “We should probably go in before somebody thinks were having sex in here,” she grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending, I know. Don't know if I should do more or not. I feel like I should. Let me know in the comments? And if you have anything to say about my writing and how I can improve it, PLEASE let me know. I want to give the best I can.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Lots of love xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and critiques are always greatly appreciated and welcomed.


End file.
